vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack (Bioshock)
Summary Jack is the protagonist of BioShock, whom the player controls throughout the game. He is a young male who, prior to his unwilling arrival in Rapture, was a passenger on an airplane that crashed near the lighthouse that provided entry to the underwater city. During his journey through Rapture, Jack comes across a number of gene altering substances, known as Plasmids, that he uses to empower and protect himself. According to the passport he used to board the plane, his full name is Jack Wynand. Jack is the illegitimate son of Andrew Ryan and Jasmine Jolene, Ryan's mistress. An Audio Diary by Jolene, and photos found on Ryan's desk indicate that Jack was purchased by Brigid Tenenbaum on behalf of Frank Fontaine as an embryo. Jack was to be Fontaine's back-up plan if he was ever forced into an unfavorable situation by Ryan, which happened during Rapture's Civil War. Jack was "born" and "grown" by the scientists of Fontaine Futuristics, including Dr. Yi Suchong and Brigid Tenenbaum. According to Audio Diaries by Dr. Yi Suchong, who was responsible for Jack's development, Jack by the age of one weighed fifty-eight pounds and had the "gross musculature of a fit nineteen-year-old", thanks to Lot 111. Dr. Suchong also reveals in another Audio Diary that he was responsible for the mind control imprinting that Frank Fontaine requested. Jack's similar genetic structure to Andrew Ryan meant that he would be able to use the city's bathyspheres that were in lockdown, be resurrected at Vita-Chambers, and the automated security of Rapture would not be as effective against him. Sometime in 1958, before Fontaine faked his own death in a shoot out with Sullivan's forces, Jack was smuggled out of Rapture in a bathysphere and sent to the surface as a sleeper agent, living out his pre-programmed life, as Jack Wynand, until Frank Fontaine "activated" him. Upon Fontaine's summons, using the trigger phrase "Would you kindly" and Can make his heart stop from the phrase "code yellow", Jack boarded a plane in 1960 that passed near Rapture's location in the North Atlantic, then hijacked it, forcing it to crash land at the coordinates of the Lighthouse, the Main entrance to Rapture Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Jack Wynand/Ryan, Mr Bubbles, Ace In The Hole Origin: Bioshock Gender: Male Age: 4 (physically appears 24) Classification: Genetically Modified Human, Heir of Rapture, The Prodigy Child Destructive Capacity: Street level+ Range: Several dozen meters Speed: Peak human (can dodge a Big Daddy Charge), higher with SportBoost Lifting Strength: Peak human Striking Power: Class KJ (can smash concrete with a wrench), far higher with Wrench Jockey and Wrench Lurker Durability: Superhuman (can tank hits from Big Daddy's who have enough power to bitch slap the Splicers with minimum effort and with enough force to cause concrete to shatter, can match Spider Splicers which could rip in holes in diving tanks capable of withstanding pressures of up to 6 miles under the Atlantic), higher with Armored Shell, Wall Level+ with Big Daddy suit Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: A wrench, a revolver, a Tommy Gun, a pump-action shotgun, a crossbow, a grenade launcher, a flamethrower, a camera, multiple types of spare ammunition for all of the above ranging from armored-piercing to incendiary ammo to electric trip-wire bolts and etc, plus a bunch of Eve hypos and first-aid kits Intelligence: Very talented with weapons, especially bludgeoning weapons, like his trusty wrench. Furthermore, he has shown that he can use various firearms, including shotguns, pistols, machine guns, and even rocket launchers very successfully. He has good aim, and a quick trigger finger. Good at discovering his enemies strengths and weaknesses with his camera research. He has shown an aptitude for hacking, which is increased by his use of the tonic Expert Hacker. However, he is far better at breaking into safes, opening locked doors and security bots than hacking computers. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, skilled in using variety of different firearms and his trusty wrench, has used a genetic modification drug referred to as ADAM has allowed people to obtain powers by changing their genetic structure (also called "splicing"). The different powers one can obtain are referred to as Plasmids that allows him to perform telekinesis, shooting electricity, fire and ice from his hands, can fire sonic booms, can set mini-tornado traps that flings his enemies in the air, able to summon a swarm of bees to attack for him (note: made from own biomass), can set opponents into a berserk rage where they cannot tell friend from foe, can cause security devices to attack his target, can spawn holograms of himself to distract enemies, can hypnotize Big Daddy's to become his allies, can restore Little Sisters back to normal. He also has spliced with Gene Tonics, which are similar to Plasmids, except that they generally tend to increase his strength, speed and regenerative abilities, rather than give him an ability. With tonics like Armored Shell, Wrench Jockey, and SportBoost, Jack is extremely physically strong, fast, and can take a lot of damage before going down, Wrench Lurker also increases his strength (when combined with Wrench Jockey can one-hit Big Daddy's) when attacking unaware or shocked enemies also quiets his footsteps, can become resistant to electricity, cold and heat damage with the tonics Electric Flesh, Frozen Field, and Human Inferno, can increase his damage dealt to machines with the tonic Machine Buster, can emit electric bursts cause by melee attacks with the tonic Static Charge, has exhibited stationary invisibility by his use of the tonic Natural Camouflage, able to upgrade and hack most modern munitions, weapons and equipment which is increased by his use of the tonic Expert Hacker, can research his enemies strengths and weaknesses with his camera which is increase with his tonic Photographer's Eye, resurrection via Vita-Chambers Weaknesses: He has been mentally conditioned to obey any command including the phrase 'would you kindly.' The phrase 'code yellow' will make his heart stop beating after a short time, effectively killing him, Jack is completely unaware that the words have any power over him (no longer problem). His supernatural abilities also take EVE to use, and if this runs out, he will be unable to use them. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Special Ammo' *'''-Pistol''' **'''-Armor-Piercing:' Does extra damage to Big Daddies and Machines **'-Anti-Personnel:' Does extra damage to humanoid targets like Splicers *'-Machine Gun''' **'''-Armor-Piercing:' See above **'-Anti-Personnel:' See above *'-Shotgun''' **'''-Electric Shell:' Electrocutes and stuns target **'-Explosive Shell:' Explodes and ignites target *'-Grenade Launcher''' **'''-Proximity Mine:' Creates explosive trap **'-Homing Rocket:' Fires a rocket that follows targets *'-Chemical Thrower''' **'''-Napalm (fire):' Ignites enemies and objects on contact. **'-Liquid Nitrogen (freeze):' Freezes enemies and objects on contact. The more ammo used on an a target, the longer it will remain frozen. **'-Electric Gel:' Stuns enemies on contact. *'-Crossbow''' **'''-Incendiary Bolt:' Explodes on contact and ignites target **'-Trap Bolt:' On impact, bolt creates an electric tripwire '-Plasmids:' Plasmids are special serums made from processed ADAM that introduce modified stem cells into the body, allowing for genetic modification and mutation, giving the user what some might call "super powers". Their use requires a supply of EVE. Plasmid bottles are recognizable by their deep red color. *'-Cyclone Trap:' Cyclone Trap is an active Plasmid that instantly creates a stationary, swirling trap of wind. *'-Incinerate!:' Incinerate! is an active Plasmid that instantly ignites a targeted enemy or object. The targeted enemy or object is immediately engulfed in flames, causing fire damage over time until the enemy is dead or the flames die out. It is effective against all enemies, except for those that are resistant or immune to fire attacks. Can be used to light up oil and gasoline. *'-Electro Bolt:' When selected, it manifests itself as glowing blue streaks of electricity running up along the user's arm and hand. Electro Bolt is an active Plasmid that instantly releases a bolt of electricity that strikes a target enemy or object. Does more damage if foe is in water. *'-Winter Blast:' It is an active Plasmid that instantly freezes solid a target enemy or object. Can kill them with extended damage. *'-Enrage:' When selected, it manifests itself as a dark red globule formed from Jack's palm, with visible deformities on his wrists and hands. Enrage is an active Plasmid that instantly releases a globule that homes in and bursts on the nearest target within Jack's central field of view. When the polyp bursts, it emits a sound effect like an angry scream and splashes the target with a red liquid substance. The affected enemy immediately becomes hostile towards all targets in sight for a short time. If Enrage is used on an enemy when no other targets are present, Jack will become the object of aggression. *'-Hypnotize Big Daddy:' When selected, it manifests itself as a pale green globule formed from Jack's palm, with visible deformities on his wrists and hands. Hypnotize Big Daddy is an active Plasmid that instantly releases a globule that homes in and bursts on the nearest Big Daddy within Jack's central field of view. Upon bursting, the target Big Daddy is splashed with a green liquid substance, immediately causing him to temporarily protect Jack as he would a Little Sister. They will attack any enemies in the area that are hostile to Jack. *'-Insect Swarm:' It is an active Plasmid which instantly releases a swarm of killer bees. Once released, the swarm becomes a singular entity, circling an area and seeking out enemies. The swarm travels into different rooms and up stairs, making it useful in scouting. When a group of enemies is found, the swarm will pick a single target enemy and continuously attack it until it expires, or until the time limit on the swarm runs out, causing it to disperse. If the target dies before the swarm disperses, it will immediately move to attack a new target. *'-Security Bullseye:' When selected, it manifests itself as a light blue globule formed from Jack's palm, with visible deformities on his wrists and hands. Security Bullseye is an active Plasmid which instantly releases a globule that homes in and bursts on the nearest target within Jack's central field of view. Upon bursting, the polyp splashes the target with a light blue liquid substance and covered in photoelectric insects, immediately shifting the focus of Security Devices in the area towards the target. *'-Sonic Boom:' When selected, it has no visible manifestation on Jack's wrists or hands. Sonic Boom is an active Plasmid that uses sound to instantly emit a strong burst of air. The burst causes enemies and movable objects in the Jack's field of view and close proximity to be blasted away with damaging force. *'-Target Dummy:' When selected, it creates a translucent figure in Jack's center field of view, marking the location where the decoy target will be created. Target Dummy is an active Plasmid that instantly creates a single decoy target in a single location. The decoy target is an illusion; a translucent image of Jack that Splicers, hostile Big Daddies, hostile Security Bots, Security Cameras, and Turrets will regard as an enemy. A maximum of one decoy target may be created at a time. Casting Target Dummy any subsequent number of times will remove and replace the active decoy target with a new one. The decoy has a duration of approximately ten seconds before disappearing. The created decoy does not have health or any impact points. All forms of attack against the decoy target simply pass through it. *'-Telekinesis:''' Telekinesis is an active Plasmid that instantly picks up, draws in, and steadily levitates a movable object. Object held by Telekinesis can be thrown with great force and distance. Does not work on living objects. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Bioshock Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Marksmen Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Wind Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Tech Users Category:Marksmen